1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to audio distribution systems and more specifically to digital audio distribution.
2. Background Art
No longer are listeners limited to playing the tunes on the nearest compact disc (CD) player. Residence-wide audio distribution systems allowing listeners to access remote audio sources for playback are increasingly common installations. For example, with an audio distribution system, music stored on a media server in a basement may be accessed by a listener for playback on speakers located in his bedroom.
In existing prior art audio distribution systems, it is common to put several small audio crosspoints/preamplifiers and amplifiers in a central location and run speaker wire throughout the residence to distribute audio. Such prior art systems use looping cables to connect a single source to multiple crosspoint/preamplifiers. However, those skilled in the art will recognize that this results in unnecessary clutter in the system rack and increased installation and material cost.
In addition, prior art audio systems required speaker cables to be home run from a central audio location to distributed speakers. Long speaker cable runs often require the use of heavy gauge speaker wire which is not only costly but also difficult to distribute throughout a house. Heavy gauge cables, often bundled together, may not fit in conduit, thereby requiring an installer to cut through residential walls.
Long analog audio signal paths may also decrease audio performance and increase ground noise issues between boxes. As the length of the cable run increases, analog signal strength and clarity may decrease.
Additionally, in certain audio distribution systems, particularly those employing RCA audio cables, speakers may be damaged if a cable is inserted or removed while an amplifier is active. For example, insertion or removal of an RCA cable may cause “pops” or audio transients to be generated.
There is a desire to distribute audio to remote speakers at decreased cost, complexity and damage to the system. Accordingly, there is a need for improved audio distribution systems, devices and methods for cheaply and easily distributing audio. There is also a need for such a system to offer improved protection for connected speakers.